


Kuroishisai: Black Priest

by Rabid-Bunny (rabid_bunny)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, M/M, NSFW, Priest Kink, SebaCiel - Freeform, more plot than kink, priest Sebastian will take very good care of little ciel and his sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_bunny/pseuds/Rabid-Bunny
Summary: “Is this what you want?”“Y..yes-”“Then you must do as I say, do you understand me?”“Yes, Father!”“Good boy.”





	1. Chapter 1

“And where is the boy?”

“Right in the next room Father,” Vincent looked a total mess, Rachel’s tiredness only heightening how desperate the young couple was, “we’ve got him… restrained.”  


The priest paused his pen, glancing up from his desk over the rim of his glasses, “Restrained?”

“Well..” Rachel sat forward in her chair, the messy locks of her hair falling down over her shoulders, “he wouldn’t have come otherwise. We’ve tried everything and.. I just.. Oh, Father, I just want my baby back!” Rachel’s sudden sobs had Vincent resting his wife’s head on his shoulder as he cooed to her and wiped a tear from her chin.  


Sebastian continued to write, the outburst not fazing him in the slightest. He had seen many tears for as long as he’d lived and they were all very hideous. Long ago, he had thought that becoming a priest might bring him some of the most delicious souls, thought he could turn a daydreamer that prayed to their god into a corrupted nightmare, perfectly fit for his tastes. Alas, nothing has caught his attention. As for him keeping his position in the church? Well it wasn’t as if demons were hopeful. Sebastian smirked to himself. Persistent would be a much more fitting term. And from the sense of what lied tied up in the next room, he was more than certain his persistence was about to pay off.

“I will take the boy.”  


“Really?!”  


“But,” Sebastian stopped Vincent’s gratitude to offer his end of the bargain, “he will remain here with me. With a situation as bad as you have both described, this boy needs proper attention. This will mean no phone calls, no visits and certainly no set day he will be able to return home.”

“No, we can’t-”

“Rachel… please. He’s _our_ son. He needs this and, frankly darling, we don’t have another choice.” 

Rachel looked in the direction of where she knew her son to be, tears brimming her eyes once more before a muffled clap from the priest’s gloved hands brought her eyes forward.

“So! It is settled then?”  


“Y..yes…” Rachel couldn’t look the priest before her in the eyes, the thought of being away from her son making her feel faint. Vincent rose first, grabbing his wife’s shoulders to steady her out of her chair.  


“Thank you, Father. We will be on our way now. If there is anything else we can do, please.. please call us.”  


“Of course, Mr. Phantomhive.”  


“May we see him before we go?”  


“I do not think it best.” Sebastian removed his glasses, placing them on the desk before rising and making his way stand in front of the couple, “This is certainly the best decision you could have made for your son, I assure you. You’ve nothing to worry about. Return home safely, lock your doors and pray to the only one who may wash you of your sins.”

“Yes, Father.”  


Vincent walked to the door with Rachel in his grasp, pausing to turn to the priest one last time.

“Promise me, Father. Promise me and my wife, right here before God, that you will see to it that my son is cured.”

Sebastian’s lips turned up in a soft curve, “Oh, but with a situation such as his, I mustn’t keep my eyes off of him. Lest the devil come in and take him away himself. You have my word.”  


“Thank you.”  


“And Mr. Phantomhive, may I ask, what was his name again?”  


* * *

The sound of the doors from the sanctuary shutting signaled to the boy that he had been left here alone. He had been abandoned and tossed to the side by the people that were supposed to love him the most.

He pulled against the tightened cloth that had his wrists bound behind the chair in which he sat. The filthy linen wrapped around his head was cutting into the sides of his mouth, staining it with blood as he muffled out his frustration. He slumped as far forward as he could, completely out of tears, out of hope, out of love. He felt like an empty shell, a dried carcass left to the vultures to pick at. The soft clack of the door opening had him lifting his head.

Sebastian stood in the doorway, the sight of the child even more fulfilling than the blurry images of his parent’s memories. He walked up to the chair, crouching down to level his eyes with the deep azure one’s that were rimmed with red. The traumatized child jumped when a hand came up to cup his cheek, unintentionally leaning into the soft strokes a gloved thumb gave him. Sebastian smiled. What a good boy he was already turning out to be, immediately drawn to his touch.

“Hello, Ciel.”  


Sebastian removed the gag from Ciel’s mouth, eyes going wide as he retracted his hand quickly from the frantic little thing trying to bite him. Maybe he wasn’t a good boy. Sebastian smirked. How delightful.

“You’ve no reason to be afraid, child-”  


_“Em Da Inev!”_ Ciel hissed the words to the priest. Sebastian attempted to touch his flushed face again before Ciel screamed the phrase once more, adding emphasis to the last word. His voice bounced off the walls, the asthmatic boy panting hard before whispering beneath his breath.

“Do you even know what that means?”  


Sebastian stood, looking down at Ciel who had his head dropped and sight glued to the floor.

“Stay away from me.”  


A few moments of silence went by and Ciel was certain that within the hour, he’d be trussed up, soaked in holy water and branded with the symbol of the cross. All because of this phrase, this silly little phrase that came to him. First, it only appeared in his dreams but then he began to wake in the middle of the night screaming it. Then came the times he meant to say normal things such as “thank you” or “good morning”, the unknown words slipping out of him once more. It was at its worst when a priest was called and asked to stay in the house with them. That same priest was woken in the middle of the night, a knife impaling his hand by a sleepwalking Ciel who could only repeat the damned phrase that tortured him so.

Now he was here. Torn away from his family, from his home, from everything he ever loved to be under the care of some supposedly master exorcist. He frowned. What a load of shit.

“I know what it means.”  


Ciel gasped, making to look up before a powerful hand gripped his chin and turned his face to look at the one right above his.

“I know exactly what it means.” Sebastian gripped tighter, feeling the heat from such youthful cheeks through his gloves and reveling in the confused horror within Ciel’s bright eyes.  


Ciel opened his mouth best as he could, muffling out a small, “Tell me.”

“ _Em da inev_ is actually _Veni ad me_. Dear me, child, you had it backwards. It’s Latin. Perhaps if you paid attention in your lessons you would know.”  


Sebastian released Ciel’s face, watching the confusion burst within him. 

“L..Latin?”  


“Indeed.”  


“You know Latin?”  


“I know a lot of things, little one.”  


“But how…”  


“Go on,” Sebastian crouched down once more, giving the small curious child a more approachable way to ask such a big question, “ask.”  


“How did you know I wasn’t paying attention in my Latin classes?”  


“That is, of course, because I know all about you Ciel.”  


“But how-”

“I’ve been watching you,” Sebastian leaned in close to Ciel, reaching behind him to untie the restraints on his wrists.  


“Wh-what!?”  


“It is as I’ve said. I have been watching you.”  


As soon as one hand was lose, Ciel brought a small fist down hard of Sebastian’s chest, “You.. you pervert! Get away from me! I’ll screa-!”

Sebastian cupped a hand over the frantic boy’s mouth, continuing his work with his other, “It’s a little too soon for that, dear boy. And a little late to be saved. Besides, no one will hear you but me, and that is a treat in itself.”

When Sebastian removed the final cloth, he released Ciel entirely, leaning back to look at him once more. Worn down white button up, wrinkly slate gray shorts that matched the color of his peculiar hair came down about mid-thigh. But he had no shoes. Sebastian figured his appearance had less to do with the financial state his family was in and more with Ciel rejecting everyone that tried to come near him. Hence the restraints.

Ciel sat still, figuring the priest was right. What would screaming do? No, that wouldn’t be smart. He needed to remain calm. He could do that easily, he was _thirteen_ , after all, and his mommy said he was a big boy. He looked at the face still level with his own, the dark strands of hair that fell over blazing luminescent eyes, the smile that both bewitched him and frightened him… He brought his right leg up for a proper kick before he’d break to run away.

Sebastian caught the small limb in the air, moving backwards with inhuman speed to drag Ciel out of his chair. He slammed onto the ground with a cry, Sebastian hovering over him, “I think it best you not run away.”

“Wh-what do you want from me!?”  


Sebastian stared down at the frightened child, moments of silence going by as blue eyes gazed up at him. What a delight. He rose, scooping Ciel up into his arms, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”  


Ciel’s cheeks tinted with a new kind of anger, embarrassment plastered all over his face, “Why are you carrying me all of a sudden?!”

“What a noisy child you are,” Sebastian turned a corner, quickly unlocking a door that led them to an exquisite bedroom with beautiful antique decor, the bathroom at the far end of it, “we will have to fix that.”  


Once put down, Ciel stretched his toes on the cool marble of the bathroom floor as he watched the priest draw a bath. His back was to him and he was more than certain he could make a quick escape if he tried right now. But something else told him there was no escaping him. His nose perked up when he smelled the fresh scent of lavender, eyes widening as he watched Sebastian place small purple flowers into the water followed by a cap full of some sort of oil. Ciel twisted his mouth to the side… perhaps he could try to run away _after_ a bath.

Sebastian shut the water off, holding a hand out to the tattered boy, “Come.”

Ciel hesitated before stepping forward to the edge of the tub. He shook nervously when Sebastian leaned down to strip him of his dirty garments, knocking his knees together in his shameful nudity.

“You need not be ashamed,” Sebastian grabbed Ciel’s waist, the surprised child letting out a ‘wah!’ when he was plopped right into the tub, “you are beautiful.”  


Ciel sat in the water, closing his eyes momentarily as he let the heat relax his muscles, soak into his bones. The sound of a bottle opening had his curious eyes open again, “What are you-”

“Hush,” Sebastian lathered soap between his hands, his gloves now neatly set to the side, “I am only washing your hair.”  


Ciel moaned when he felt the gentle touch of Sebastian’s fingertips dance upon his scalp, tugging every here and there and scrubbing every inch. This was far more than any treatment he’d received at home. He had to make sure to thank the priest before he ran away next time.

“Must you continue to worry about running away?”  


“What? How did you know?!”  


“I know a lot of things.”  


Ciel swirled around in the water to look at Sebastian, “Speaking of which… you never told me.”

“What is it?”  


“You never told me what that phrase meant.”  


Sebastian stared at Ciel for what seemed to be a lifetime to the boy, long enough to draw out a delightful shade of pink across his nose. 

“Come to me.”  


“..I’m already-”  


“That’s what it means.”  


“What?”  


“ _Veni ad me_ means _Come to me_ in Latin.”  


Ciel frowned, looking down into the water as if the answers to his questions lied beneath before Sebastian lifted his chin with a single finger, “It seems I am going to have to do something about you taking this beautiful gaze away from me.”

“I.. I just don’t understa-”  


“I sent for you, dear boy. There is nothing to understand.” Sebastian stood, making to get a towel as Ciel sat shocked. When he turned around and held the towel out, Ciel’s eyes trailed down to the crest upon his left hand.

He licked his lips before whispering, “It was… you.”

“No, little one,” Sebastian bent down, grabbing the immobile child out of the water and standing him up to dry him, “it was _you_.” Sebastian patted Ciel’s warm, sensitive skin, making sure to not strip it of such costly oils he had prepared.  


“I.. I heard your calls-”  


“I heard your cries.”  


“You t-tortured me!”  


“I gave you a remedy.”  


“How.. I almost killed someone!”  


“Because he was going to kill you-”  


“What,” Ciel snatched the towel from Sebastian who has kneeling before him, “are you?”  


Sebastian grabbed the towel back to toss it to the side before gripping Ciel’s hands. He brought them up to his face to kiss small knuckles.

“I am yours. That is, if you will have me.”  


“Fath-”  


“I am no priest, dear boy. I am a demon.”  


Ciel felt himself tense up, yet the soft caress of his hands had him staring into the crimson gaze before him.

“A demon…”  


“Are you in fear?”

Ciel froze. Was he in fear? His shaky breaths definitely would have said so, along with the sound of his own beating heart filling his ears. A demon. A creature from Hell. As much as he wanted to believe it not true, there was something terribly inhuman in the priests fluid movements. No, he knew it was true. Never before had he seen eyes dance with such fire, glowing in the night as if soaked in sin. A demon. His mind told him to make a run for it once more until he remembered. Where would he go? Harsh memories of waking in the middle of the night to be tied up made him shudder. His parents had sat across the room, debating on what it is they should do with him. He would never forget that night. The night his father looked at his mother and insisted they try again with another child. The night that after thoughtful consideration, his mother agreed with his father.

There was no where he could go.

But to stay with a demon… A drop of water fell onto Ciel’s collar bone. Sebastian reached out to gently wipe it up as he waited patiently for an answer. The touch was not bold enough to break Ciel’s concentration but it certainly had his thoughts reeling. Within the hour, he was treated with more care and comfort than he had ever been given his whole life. From a demon. He scowled. Perhaps his parents were the real monsters.

Or perhaps monsters weren’t so scary after all.

Ciel slowly looked to the side, eyeing the door there before looking to his other side, the purple petals still dancing atop bathwater. Sebastian waited as the wandering gaze settled back on him.

“No.”

“Of course not.”  


Sebastian scooped the small child up once more, setting him down in front of a dresser within the elaborately decorated bedroom. He pulled out a thin button up of his own, quickly slipping it on Ciel and kneeling to see to the buttons.

“I have something I would like to offer you, Ciel.”  


Ciel remained quiet, taking in the information he was recently given as he tried to not focus on the tingly feeling the priest’s warm fingers gave him as he fixed up his shirt.

“I’d like to offer you anything you could ever desire within this frail life you have as a human.”  


“In exchange for what?”  


Sebastian chuckled. The boy was quick. He sure did know how to pick them. No. He knew how to pick _him._

“Ah, nothing you would miss, I assure you.”  


“What is it? Demon…”  


The more the night went on, the more Sebastian became even more fond of the little human he called before him. Standing at a proud 5′0″, this thirteen year old child had more tenacity and bravery than the hordes of men with pitchforks that sought to end the demon centuries before.

Sebastian led Ciel to the bed, sitting him on the edge as he crouched down. His height was known to be intimidating and he wanted to do his best to show him who would be in charge.

“I will give anything you desire. Wealth. Status. Revenge-”  


“I want pleasure.”  


Sebastian’s eyes went wide. Ciel sat before him, staring down at his hands that were balled up in his lap. He continued in a low and shaky voice, “My parents.. no one has ever really cared for me. I don’t want anything to do with anyone anymore. I knew that the moment I was brought here. I don’t want money or status or revenge because I’m far too selfish for that.”

He lifted his face, eyes brimming with tears as anger filled his tone, “I am too selfish and to Hell with them all! I want something for myself, do you hear me demon? If you are what you say you are, that is what I want! I want pleasure!”

Sebastian’s pupils slit. The boy was far better than he could have ever imagined. He stood, tossing Ciel back onto the middle of the bed before pinning him there. One hand came up to cup the side of Ciel’s face while the other slid across the smooth skin of his thighs.

Ciel wriggled beneath the grip, hands holding fast to the duvet beneath him. The small thumb from before was rubbing small circles below his eye. Sebastian’s fingertips beneath his gown were dizzying, lacing the sweetest of webs atop his skin as eliciting short breaths from the child. 

Sebastian widened Ciel’s legs with one of his, gliding his hand up to play around an erect little nipple. Ciel arched his back, crying out from the sensitive touch. He had never been prodded before, this was all very scary, very new. But god, he wanted more.

He moaned, lifting his thin hips up as the tent in his shirt begged to be touched. Sebastian leaned in to whisper into his ear, “Is this what you want?”

“Y..yes-”  


“Then you must do as I say, do you understand me?”  


“Yes, Father!”  


“Good boy,” Sebastian pinched the other nipple, causing a tear trail down Ciel’s cheek as he gasped and moaned for more.  


“I can give you pleasure, dear child. I will follow your every order. But in return, I must have something.”  


“Wh- _ngh!_ Whatever you want, please!”  


“I must have your soul.”  


“Mm..My what!? _Ah!_ ”  


Sebastian licked Ciel’s ear, lowering his hand to play right around the base of his stiffened cock.

“Give it to me, Ciel. Become mine and I will give you a lifetime of pleasure, so long as you never try to leave my side.”  


“ _Nngh_ , I-”  


Sebastian slid his hand closer to the throbbing erection, “You..?”

“Ah, _god_ , I..”  


Sliding his grip round and round the boy, “Hm?”

“ _P-pleas_ e… I-”  


Sebastian gripped onto Ciel’s cock, giving one languid thrust from the dripping tip to the base, “properly now.”

“ _Aah! I will give you my soul!_ ”  


“ _ **Mmm, Good boy.**_ ”  


Ciel screamed out when the hand that was cupping his cheek slammed over his eye, a burning sensation coursing throughout his veins causing him to arch off of the bed.

Sebastian watched as the symbol on his hand shone bright as he knew it would within his new master’s eye. Ciel squeezed his eyes shut tight as he writhed in the aftershocks of such pain.

Sebastian sighed. Even after all of this, he still needed to teach the boy a lesson. He mustn’t keep those beautiful eyes closed forever. So be it then. He lowered himself on the bed, forcibly widening Ciel’s thin legs before stuffing his face between them.

Ciel gasped, both eyes flickering open when his pain was overtaken by pure ecstasy. Sebastian glanced up to see the boy looking down at him in shock, one eye as breathtaking as the depths of the ocean and the other an electric violet, branded with his own personal mark. 

How satisfyingly delicious.

Ciel cried out when Sebastian took the entirety of his cock into his mouth, pumping the small thing in and out with skill. He clutched onto the bed, thrusting his hips up into the demon’s mouth as he begged for more, “ _Y-yes! Please! Don’t stop, Father! Give me more!_ ”

Sebastian reveled in the lewd little pleas, twisting his tongue around the short shaft as his hands came up to cup Ciel’s bottom. He lifted the boy, leaving only his shoulders and his head upon the bed as he continued to thoroughly taste him, sucking and slurping, tightening his lips around Ciel’s flush tip before giving it a flick with his tongue. 

Ciel let out broken sobs, completely lost to the heat that was Sebastian’s mouth, the liquid fire that was his tongue. He watched as the demon devoured him, the handsome face bobbing up and down on his cock as crimson eyes bore into his. One lick beneath his shaft and a final suck as Sebastian shoved Ciel as far into his mouth as he could go had the euphoric child convulsing with his first orgasm.

A high-pitched yelp left Ciel’s mouth as Sebastian hummed, lapping up every delectable drop from the little master in his grasp. He carefully lowered him back down, bringing him into his chest as he made to lie next to him. 

Ciel looked up at Sebastian through sleepy, lidded eyes. He looked up at his new guardian. He swallowed. His new demon. Sebastian returned the gaze the boy gave him, a wordless conversation transpiring as Ciel reached up to touch the devilishly handsome face. Ciel was so overtaken by how utterly attractive the priest was. No, the demon. _His_ demon. He trailed his small fingers around Sebastian’s cheek as Sebastian trailed his fingers up Ciel’s spine. 

It was not one that was more entranced with the other but the beauty of them both that could bring an empire to its knees.

Ciel wriggled his way closer into Sebastian’s arms, never breaking eye contact.

“Will I be a priest’s apprentice? _Your_ apprentice?”  


“If that is what my master wishes.”  


“That is the best way to go about this.”  


“It would seem so.”  


“Is there more to pleasure?”  


Sebastian chuckled. Such a curious little one he had. “So much more, young master.”

Ciel’s cheeks heated up at such a high title. He supposed he’d have to get used to it. “Can you teach me?”

“Hmm,” Sebastian tilted his face down, touching his nose to Ciel’s before he whispered ‘close your eyes.’  


Ciel did as instructed, heart fluttering in his chest as he awaited more of what he has ju-

His eyes shot open when Sebastian’s lips suddenly locked with his in a gentle embrace. The kiss was tender, sweet and way too delicate to be coming from a demon. But it was Ciel’s first. Sebastian’s lips tasted of cinnamon and something sweet he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Honey, perhaps? The soft exchange left Ciel short of breath, mind fuzzy as his stomach fluttered.

Sebastian smiled against the Ciel’s parted mouth, whispering onto his lips, “I’ve many things to teach you. But for now, it is time to sleep.”

A ghost of a ‘yes’ escaped Ciel as he remained entranced by the creature before him. He eyelids fell as he allowed himself to be completely enveloped in the grasp of his newly found entity, his demon. Words doused in sleep left him before he drifted off into a rest with dreams filled with fierce desires he had recently come to know.

"Fath-"

"You can call me Sebastian in private, little one."

“Then.. Se..bastian..”  


“Yes?”  


“You will not… abandon me. That’s an order.”  


Sebastian chuckled, lifting a hand that quickly had all the lights doused in the room before cradling his precious little charge to his chest. How he had waited so long to have him here. How he had starved for so many lifetimes, searching for the perfect human, searching for the perfect soul. Searching for him. If only…

If only Ciel knew.

“Yes, my lord.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now spread your legs, little one. I am going to make a mess of you."

The church was nothing like his home. As a matter of fact, Ciel did not think it was like anything he’d ever seen. The hallways twisted and turned, immersing him into a maze of dark wood and grand doors, most of which were open for private studies or prayers. Ciel cared for them not as he stamped passed them all. It had only been a full afternoon and he had memorized the web of the grandeur church. Still, he sometimes found himself in the sanctuary, staring up in awe at the statues. And even more so, at the beams on the ceiling. The moulding around the top could only mean the building was very old but kept in extremely good shape. 

As beautiful as the whole of the church was, it interested Ciel none. He was more concerned with something a little more dark, something a little less holy. His bare feet atop the wood rose him up as he began to tread lightly on his tippy toes. The sweet aroma of broth made his mouth water as he quietly peeked around the entrance of the kitchen. Ah, beef stew. He could smell everything now. The carrots, the onions, the--

“If your curiosity brought you this far,” Sebastian, stirring in the last of the ingredients, spoke with his back towards the entrance, “then why stop there?”

Ciel jumped a bit. He had to remember this was not a normal man he was dealing with but something beyond that. Yes, this was a demon. A demon that convinced him to stay by his side and offer his soul in exchange for lifelong pleasure. His demon. Ciel had wondered for a while when he would awake from such a dream. The town priest a demon? It didn’t seem real. Not just that but Sebastian, himself, didn’t seem real. There was something about the way the holy, black priest robes draped Sebastian’s form and fell to the floor that rose an unknown fear within Ciel. A fear he had welcomed last night and even now. Something so damned and beautiful within the holy confines of a place such as this. And making him stew.

Not to be belittled by the likes of him, Ciel huffed and waltzed into the kitchen. The wondrous smell from Sebastian’s stew almost wiped the faux grimace right from his face.

“The way you talk is annoying, you know.”

“Is that so?” Sebastian smiled a bit, checking the firmness of a rather large chunk of stewed potato with a wooden spoon.

“Yes.” Ciel’s voice drifted off as he watched the potato sink back into the pot, wishing it were his mouth.

The boy was so caught up in ogling the stew, he didn’t even realize Sebastian’s full gaze was on him now. The priest watched his new charge with curious eyes. How he maintained his crossed arms and slight frown although he was so obviously starving. He laughed inwardly to himself. Pride suited him well.

“Ciel.”

Ciel looked to Sebastian, leaving himself a mental note to get used to his name being called in that silken voice.

“Come.” Sebastian gestured with his hand at what looked to be a dark, wooden stool a few inches off of the ground. Something told the priest he would be getting company while making dinner so, as always, he was prepared. 

As a matter of fact, Sebastian had prepared for Ciel’s arrival months ago. Purchasing fine oils for his delicate skin, stocking the kitchen with foods and necessary nourishment for a human boy, there was nothing Sebastian didn’t think of. The stool that stood waiting for Ciel next to Sebastian was hardly anything compared to everything he had acquired in anticipation of his new master’s arrival.

Ciel walked over, too interested in the bubbling of the stew to keep up his frustrated facade. A quick glance up at Sebastian assured him that it was perfectly safe. He stepped up onto the stool that was purposefully placed right in front of the pot. The steam from the stew had Ciel squinting as it tickled his cheeks, his nose immediately intaking the delicious aroma. He inhaled deeply, opening his mouth for a proper exhale and reminding himself not to drool. 

“Would you like to taste?” Sebastian was bending behind Ciel now, the stool doing nothing much for their stark height difference. His voice was low, almost sultry, Ciel thought. He thought the whole experience sultry; the steam on his face, the alluring aroma that filled his nose, the saliva building in his mouth, Sebastian’s lingering question delivered inches from his ear…

A single nod had Sebastian reaching for the spoon. He stood tall behind Ciel, one arm attached to the counter should the boy slip and the other reaching around him to stir the pot. Ciel flushed a bit when he felt the warmth from Sebastian’s body drape over his backside. How small and childish the priest made him feel, as if he were a child being cocooned and taught how to make brownies. Ciel was no longer a child, after all. Or so he told himself. Though he couldn’t deny that the feeling was pleasant. That having the demon so close to him felt purely natural and was far from what he abhorred. It might take a lifetime for him to admit aloud but he had never felt safer.

Sebastian lifted a small spoonful of meaty broth, a round cut of carrot swimming within it. He lowered his face right above Ciel’s shoulder, leaning in a bit, “It’s quite hot. Would you like me to blow on i--”

Before Sebastian could even finish, the horror from the very thought of such an action had Ciel grabbing the spoon shoving it into his mouth. Not even a second went by before he regret it. He let out a sharp yelp, the spoonful of stew falling to the countertop. Sebastian straightened with a sigh as Ciel reflexively covered his mouth with his hands. The demon knew he would be a bit troublesome. Though he had everything to offer Ciel that he could possibly want, it would take time to fully gain his trust, to have him completely comfortable with him doing things such as this for him. To listen when spoken to and do as he is told. Sebastian thought of his priest aesthetics and knew it would take Ciel more than a few hours on his knees praying to get him to completely surrender to him.

However, the on his knees part didn’t sound too bad.

The priest shook the thoughts off to see to more urgent matters at hand. Grabbing Ciel around the waist, he gently removed him from the stool. Ciel still held his hands over his mouth as he was turned around. The beautiful furrow had returned to his brow. Sebastian pushed both hands down with a single finger, “Let’s have a look.”

Ciel was a bit hesitant at first but he remembered what happened the last time he did not do as was told. He slowly opened his mouth. Sebastian tilted Ciel’s chin up to better get a look. “Nothing dire. Just a bit red from a certain impetuous boy.”

“Oy!” Ciel attempted to voice his disinterest in Sebastian’s insults while his mouth remained open. Sebastian ignored the incoherent squabble and kneeled down on one knee. He brought a gloved hand up to squeeze Ciel’s cheeks just enough to guide his tongue out of his mouth. In one fluid motion that shocked Ciel in place, Sebastian leaned forward and blew lightly on his tongue. 

Ciel’s heart began to thunder in his chest. It was not just the coolness from the demon’s mouth that had him shocked, not even the alluring aspect of the whole action. It was Sebastian’s breath. It tasted…

Sweet.

Like last night. The kiss Ciel had been gifted with before he uncontrollably knocked out. He thought he had just been too tired or a bit disoriented. But now, he knew. Ciel’s mouth began to water all over again and this time, it wasn’t from the stew. If that was what a small breath from the priest could do… what else did he taste like?

Sebastian felt the rush in Ciel’s blood the moment his heart rate picked up. The bond through the contract was a beautiful thing. He leaned a little closer, not being able to help himself with Ciel making a face such as that. Eyes lidded and locked on Sebastian’s mouth, cheeks and nose sprinkled with rose petals, mouth wide open and waiting, wanting…

Sebastian opened his mouth and met Ciel’s tongue with his own, giving it a languid lick. Ciel whimpered, leaning into Sebastian’s mouth more, wordlessly asking for more, begging for more. Sebastian took a fistful of the insistent boy’s hair, holding his head in place as he slowly tortured him with his tongue. He lapped at Ciel’s lips, feeling the plumpness of them with the tip of the muscle. 

Ciel shook with want, following Sebastian’s tongue with his own until the hand on his chin tightened and urged that he not. By his hair and his jaw, he was locked in place within priest’s grip.

Sebastian gave a small kiss to Ciel’s tongue that still dangled out of his mouth, lapping up a small drip from the tip of it. Ciel let out a quiet sob. What an impatient little thing the demon had come across.

Sebastian smashed his mouth against Ciel’s, finally allowing the boy to move just a bit. Ciel clutched at Sebastian’s priest robes, digging his bare heels into the floor so as to push himself more into the demon’s mouth. He wanted to be completely eaten alive.

The kiss was wet and, though controlled by Sebastian, a bit desperate from both sides. Sebastian had never had someone such as this, someone as alluring as this small child. Ciel was so full of hate from his past, so full of nothing but his own selfish desire to be wanted, to be had, to be pleased. To be consumed. It was all far too intoxicating to the demon and, lest he want to break their deal before 24 hours have even passed and truly eat this morsel of a snack, he needed to stop.

The stern grip in his hair pried Ciel’s lips off of Sebastian’s. The young boy was still panting from the attachment, tongue hanging out of his mouth as if it were searching for the demon’s. If only he knew just how much Sebastian wanted him in his mouth. All of him.

“Enough now.” Sebastian rubbed soft circles with his thumb on Ciel’s jaw. “You have yet to eat a properly portioned meal.”

Ciel blinked, having forgotten entirely of the delicious stew that broiled atop the stove. The very mouth watering aroma that brought him sneaking around the corner and into the kitchen. He licked his lips, but not at all in anticipation for his meal. Perhaps it was something else entirely that had him sneaking his way into the kitchen.

“We mustn’t spoil your meal.” Sebastian’s tone sounded a bit reluctant, almost giving away how much he wanted to continue. There was nothing like tasting the sweetness he had come to know as his new charge. And when he came on his own, trotting through the halls all the way up to the demon himself, how could Sebastian deny himself an afternoon snack?

Alas, he must. He was not just a demon but a priest. He had a list of matters to attend to and seeing to it that Ciel ate was at the top. The boy had been with him for not nearly twenty four hours and had barely eaten a thing. At first Sebastian was worried it might’ve been that he was still that untrusting of the demon and his new home. Until, of course, Ciel’s nose wrinkled with his second bite of breakfast. And the first of an afternoon snack. Sebastian took the remainder of the afternoon studying up on the human palate. Skilled in much, as he was, it was almost amusing that he had no idea what could possibly suit a mortal’s tastes. He supposed he never really had to. Until now.

The stew he was preparing was different from before and free of Sebastian’s befallings. It simmered softly, allowing the flavor of the natural herbs he had tossed in to seep into the vegetables. Ciel would eat this evening, even if Sebastian had to cook a dozen times over. Ciel would eat this evening, even if the priest had to force him.

“Let’s get you cleaned up for dinner.” Sebastian felt Ciel’s back stiffen at the statement as he led him out of the kitchen. “For you, dear boy,” he calmed, inwardly chuckling to himself. “My dinner is not quite ready yet and I will simply have to wait.”

* * *

The priest dipped the nib of his pen into the ink when a low thud to his desk had a black bubble splattering onto a clean white sheet of paper before him. He stared at the blotch before simply tossing the paper into the can next to his chair. He made to dip his pen again when another thud had him nearly knocking the bottle of ink over onto his work. Without looking up, he spoke into the room.

“If it is attention you wish for, you need but ask.”

Ciel sat, perched on the edge of Sebastian’s desk. His bare feet swung over the edge as he clumsily fiddled with a fitted ruffled collar that hugged his neck. Never had he worn something so extravagant. The moment he was garbed in such, he must have gazed in the mirror for what seemed like a lifetime. He felt so regal, so strong. So.. powerful. He wasn’t the same little boy he was before. He knew he could never go back to that. He was now someone new. Someone reborn. Someone befitting of such extravagances. Someone befitting of the town priest and the only demon he had ever come to know.

However, as regal as his new attire made him feel, he felt suffocated all the same. He tugged at the material cinching his neck before his hand slipped over and over again, causing the bare heels of his feet to thud against the priest’s desk.

Sebastian set his pen down, capping the bottle of ink (lest he have more than one mess to see to today) and reached for the boy.

“Come.”

Ciel reached for Sebastian and was soon propped right before the demon on his desk. After a fulfilling dinner perfectly crafted to his human palate, he was made to wear proper attire. As much as Sebastian enjoyed watching him trot around the church in his bare feet, Ciel needed to learn the class of an altar boy. Beyond his new robed uniform, Sebastian had decided to broaden Ciel’s closet instead of confining him to one outfit. He had prepared ruffled tops, fitted trousers and cotton socks, trimmed jackets and suits of all sorts befitting a small king. Or little master.

“Are the garments not to your taste? I’ve had them made just for you. I thought you liked them--”

“N-no, I do. It’s just..” Ciel glanced at Sebastian’s gloved hands, remembering the dark symbol that was branded into the back of his hand, the hand that grabbed him so close for the first time the night before. The one that felt him in ways he was not ever aware were possible. The symbol that now shone bright within his own eye behind a new eyepatch, pulsing now from vulgar thoughts and lustful feelings of yearning. He swallowed, “They’re just a little… tight.”

Sebastian chuckled. He could very well feel the heat growing within the small boy. How delicious it was to be able to not only sense his arousal but feel the pulse of his quickening blood through their bond. He could practically taste the sweet flavor of his young apprentice in the air.

“I see. I will send them all back and have you properly fitted then. How does that sound?”

Ciel pressed his legs together, “I concur.”

“Good. As for now…” Sebastian removed his glasses, setting them to the side before parting Ciel’s thighs before him, “We’ll need to see to this little problem. Do you agree, young master?”

“I-- ngh!”

Sebastian glided a finger over the bulge in Ciel’s pants, watching his cheeks brighten to a delicate shade of rose. Oh, how he wanted to draw that color out even more, paint Ciel’s entire body with the deep crimson that coursed through out his veins as he made him cry out in pleasure… but he wouldn’t get ahead of himself. There was a proper way to proceed about such delicate matters. And Ciel was a delicate matter. He was the midnight rose he had long searched for and there was nothing he reveled in more than taking his time undoing the boy, tainting him with every day to come as he watched his fall further and further into the dark abyss of his grasp.

“How responsive you are. I will help you with this now but you must promise to leave me to my work afterwards, is that clear?”

“Y-yes, Father.”

Sebastian smirked. Never had he had such an obedient master, such an intoxicating master, all wrapped up in the beautiful body of a precious young boy. 

The priest removed his gloves, pulling his apprentice to the edge of his desk. He had no idea how he would ever go about work again after having something so alluring forever within his grasp. It wasn’t as if he wanted to leave the boy and take on the meaningless confessions of other insignificant humans. He now had the only human that had ever captured his attention, the only human he needed, right before him in the private confines of his study. He licked his lips. Yes, Ciel Phantomhive was indeed proving to be his favorite sinner.

“Good. Now spread your legs, little one. I’m going to make a mess of you.”

* * *

A long sigh filled the room.

Ciel had so much to learn still, so much more to experience. He thought this as he swung his feet back and forth in Sebastian’s chair. His usually bare heels were now garbed in thin socks of fine material. Atop them were little black shoes that shined in the low light, a silver buckle keeping each from slipping off. The heels on both added an inch and a half to his height and that he was very happy about.

The shoes were not the reason his face was plastered with discontent. He was bored. Unfathomably bored. As he found he always was when Sebastian was not around. After his first full day of being there and continuously distracting the priest from his work, Sebastian made sure his time was occupied so he could get some work done. Over the past couple of days, Ciel was thrown into studying of the sorts, not only for his new position but for his age group in school. Along with some added extracurricular activities Sebastian thought fit him, such as violin lessons and chess. 

He sighed again, slumping forward on the priest’s desk. It was hard to believe he had only been there for a few days now, after learning so much within them. He was beginning to believe Sebastian was keeping him occupied on purpose. He had not touched Ciel again like he had those first two nights. More than often, Ciel would turn over in the night and find Sebastian was gone. Off working somewhere to catch up on his work, no doubt. 

How boring.

But now, Ciel was done with his studies. Not only that but his chore for the day was done as well. He had an entire afternoon to do nothing but run after the robes of his demon as he insisted he get attention. However, that was far from possible now. He couldn’t sneak around kitchen entrances and be propped up on a stool next to Sebastian, no. The priest was taking confessions.

Ciel clicked his teeth. The other times he had seen Sebastian by himself, doing menial but important tasks, Ciel was far too busy to break away. Now, he had no choice but to leave the priest be. 

Damned demon. He had to be doing this on purpose. 

Ciel jumped out of the chair, fixing his robes before removing his shoes. Better to sneak without the clicking echoing throughout the halls. He grabbed hold of a cylinder wooden pencil holder that had a bit more weight to it than expected. Perfect. Slowly and swiftly, he made his way throughout the massive manor-like church, zoning in on exactly where he knew his demon to be. He kept within the shadows which wasn’t hard for a boy of his size. He cared not for the people in the sanctuary as he made his way along the darkness at the back of the stage, careful on his toes. 

Along his way, he placed the stolen pencil holder on its side on the ground and gave it a light push from the shadows. His heart thumped hard in his chest when he heard the low voice of the priest coming from within the confessional booth. Although he couldn’t make out what he was saying, Sebastian’s words still sounded as velvety smooth as they did in his ear. Ciel swallowed at the thought.

A crash suddenly echoed throughout the sanctuary. The dwindled number of sinners turned their heads in the direction of what looked to be a wooden block falling off the stage and onto marbled floor. Though small, the rooms acoustics made it sound much worse than it was. And with the crash, Ciel quickly opened the door to Sebastian’s side of the booth and slipped inside.

A waiting pair of red eyes appraised him on a stone face.

The tight space provided no room for Ciel to hide from the stern gaze. Not that he wanted to. Although this man, this priest, this demon he was getting to know was absolutely terrifying, that was the very reason Ciel could not help but be completely attached to him.

Sebastian softened his gaze just a bit, a different voice of what sounded to be an older man coming through from the other side of the lattice. 

“I’m sorry, that noise threw me off, Father.”

“No apologies needed,” Sebastian spoke aloud to the voice, never removing his gaze from Ciel, “Please. Continue.”

The man continued when Sebastian suddenly caught the collar of Ciel’s robes and yanked him forward. Before a peep could escape his mouth, Sebastian’s gloved hand was tight over his mouth. Ciel clumsily fell onto Sebastian’s lap, allowing his thighs to part to either side of the priest’s hips. Sebastian kept his hand over Ciel’s mouth as he spoke far too low for the other man to hear. 

“What a disobedient little thing you are.” He felt the heat of Ciel’s blood though his gloves, through both of their robes, through the bond. He closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh scent of Ciel’s skin, pulling back and sharing a face of not contentment but of disappointment.

“I mustn’t underestimate you again. Though I am not surprised.” He tilted his head to the side as if to appraise the small creature on his lap, “You are a very needy boy.”

Ciel wriggled in protest, mouth still covered. The man’s voice paused for a moment, Sebastian giving Ciel a warning glare before he prompted the man to continue. He brushed some hair back behind Ciel’s ear, better to get a look at the contract seal glowing in his eye. His voice was as cold as it was hot. “Now. What exactly did you plan on doing after making it this far in interrupting my work?” His hand finally slipped from Ciel’s mouth and down to rest on his chin. He was sure the wordless warning he had given before was enough to keep the boy quiet.

Ciel swallowed, stretching up a bit to reach Sebastian’s ear. He was so ecstatic, adrenaline rushing through his veins from being so close to Sebastian, sitting right atop him the the tight and dark space. The feel of fine hair brushing his cheeks and his lips as he strained to reach Sebastian’s ear made him shudder. He took a deep breath, mirroring the demon’s action and inhaling his scent. It was astounding, how something so simple could make his head spin and his mouth water. Ciel wet his lips, “I have a confession I’d like to make.”

Sebastian shook with a low chuckle, “Is that so?”

Ciel nodded, suddenly letting go of Sebastian and slipping from his lap. Sebastian’s eyes widened in the darkness, watching the boy in shock. How bold he must be. He left a a second mental note to never underestimate him again.

Ciel lifted his robes beneath him a bit to better wedge himself between Sebastian’s legs. He clutched the the base of the Sebastian’s garments, heart hammering in his chest as he looked up at the demon. It had felt like an eternity since he had been pleased, since he had tasted, since he had breathed. He needed him and he was learning that fast. He needed Sebastian. He needed nothing but him. Not to eat, not to sleep, not to exist. Only Sebastian. His yearning now told him so and the heat of the contract seal in his eye set it in stone.

Sebastian reached down, smoothing back Ciel’s hair from his face to better get a look at his flushed face. He lifted his chin, “Well?”

Ciel’s small hands fiddled with the bottom of the priest’s robes, his voice a careful whisper “Fo-forgive me, Father. For today, for I have sinned.”

The man through the window’s voice continued as Sebastian smirked, his crimson eyes glowing hot in the darkness. “Not yet, my dear boy.” He lifted a finger to his own lips, signaling Ciel to be silent before slipping two gloved fingers into his little master’s mouth. “But you will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for enjoying. Feedback is always appreciated, dear sinners.
> 
> rabid-bunny.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> My works are uploaded earlier on my tumblr: rabid-bunny.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
